Impressions
by TeamKagamineForever
Summary: In which Len tries to get Rin to agree to go out with him by trying to act 'manly' and 'flirty'. RinxLen one-shot! Rated T because of Kaito's ridiculous pick-up line.


**OHMAIGAWSH IT'S A SUCKISH ONE-SHOT! :D /shot. Anyways. Yo! I decided to write a RinxLen oneshot~! So, because I have a writer's block for my stories that should be updated, I decided to type this in for the mean time -3- I hope you enjoy it, but you probably won't because it might suck hard ._. *That'swhatshesaid* **

**ENJOY~ :D**

**Desclaimer: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA... HAHAHAHA... HAHA... HA!... no.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

**Day 1: Working out**

Len walked over to Rin, who was sitting on the couch watching TV, "Hey Rin, I just came back from working out with Gakupo. Though, I did most of the working out, Gakupo barely even did anything." Len pumped out his 'muscles' in order to 'impress' Rin.

Rin took a glance at him and returned to sucking the orange-flavoured lollipop she was eating, "That's a lie."

"Psh, no it's not."

"You're not even wearing work out clothes and Gakupo went to the grocery store with Luka-nee." She replied nonchalantly.

Len looked down and facepalmed. He was wearing his signature clothing.

"If you want me to go out with you, you'll have to do alot more than lie." Rin said, not taking her eyes off the TV.

Len groaned and walked out of the living room.

* * *

**Day 2: Saved a kitten**

"Hey Rinny~!" Len ran into Rin's room while holding a small, gray kitten in his arms, "Look at what I found!" He grinned._  
_

Rin looked up from the magazine she was reading and spotted Len holding the adorable and petite kitten, "It's a kitten?" She asked, not sure where Len was going with this.

"Yeah, a kitten I saved from a tree." A satisfied smile crept upon his lips.

"Now I know _that's _a lie, Len."

"And how would you know?"

"You're scared of climbing trees. Plus, Meiko-nee told me that she was going to pet store, since you begged her to take you for some reason. Now I know why." She returned to reading her magazine.

"No way! I saved it fair and square, now you have to love me and say I'm heroic!" He whined.

She took a sip from her orange juice, then placed it on her desk, "No."

While sobbing, Len walked out of Rin's room while stroking the gray kitten he had.

* * *

**Day 3: The pick-up line **

Rin was sitting at the dinner table while eating her oh so beloved oranges, until Len came rushing in.

"Hey there, sweet thang'."

"Oh no..." She facepalmed.

"You wanna know something, Rinny?" Len grabbed a chair and sat as close as he could to her.

"What Len."

"My love for you is like diarrhea, I just can't hold it in."

"...Len, that's _disgusting._"

"Why? Kaito used it on Miku and she totally took it!"

"That's because Kaito's an idiot with good looks and Miku is love-struck teenager. Why would that pick-up line work on me? And you got that pick-up line from Kaito? Are you an idiot?"

"Nope, just in love with you."

"...I'm still not going out with you, Len."

"You know you want to."

Cue Rin's fist on Len's face.

* * *

**Day 4: Winning**

"Please Mikuo! We don't have to really fight, just pretend to and then say I won you! And let's do this in front of Rin, kay?" Len begged his teal haired friend, who was sitting on the couch.

"Dude, why are you trying so hard to impress Rin?" He asked with his eyebrows raised up.

"Because, I _need _to go out with her. I _need _to impress her in order to go out with her, you know." He did some weird hand motions.

"...Oh yeah, chicks dig impressions."

"So you'll help?"

"Sure man."

"Great!" Len looked at living room entrance and noticed that Rin was walking in. "Get into character, Mikuo!" Len hesitantly slapped Mikuo on the arm.

Mikuo caught on and pretended to groan in pain. "Oooow Len! You win, you win! Please stop, I think I got a bruise! You made me get a black eye, I thought we were friends! Owww! I never knew you had the strength to win a fight!"

"What are you doing?" Rin asked, a terrified look was written on her face.

"Rinny, I beat Mikuo up and won!" Len grinned.

"It's true, I think I need to go to the hospital now!" Mikuo exaggerated.

"...That is also a lie. You couldn't even hurt a fly, Len, and Mikuo sounds like he's exaggerating."

Len pouted a bit and turned to look at Mikuo, who shrugged at the young boy.

"Really Len, why do you keep on doing this? Lying won't make me go out with you." Rin shook her head and walked into the kitchen.

As soon as her figure disappeared, Len gave Mikuo a glare, "You couldn't be a bit more realistic?" He walked away and went to his room, leaving Mikuo slightly confused about what just happened.

* * *

**Day 5: Forfeiting **

Len hid behind a wall that was near the living room entrance, holding a box of chocolate and a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He's decided that he's done trying to impress Rin by acting manly in order for her to go out with him, he's just going to give her these flowers and chocolate and ask her normally.

He confidentially walked over to Rin, who was cleaning the floor from the orange juice she spilled earlier. "Uh Rin.."

Rin didn't look up from the ground, "Len, if this is another one of your cocky impressions, I don't wanna hear it."

"No, uh..." He felt his cheeks get warm. Why did he feel so nervous _now? _"Rin, I've tied to impress you by acting manly and flirty in order for you to go out with me, but that didn't seem to work out. So I decided to just ask casually..." He held the box of chocolate and the bouquet of flowers out. "Please go out with me, Rin."

Rin blinked, then a heart-warming smile crept upon hr pink lips, "Okay."

"...Eh? That's it?"

"You see, I like the cute and sweet Len. I like it when you're _you. _I don't like it when you try to act like Kaito, Mikuo or Gakupo. Y'know perverted or stupid."

"...So that's all it took? I just needed to be myself?"

"Yep. And now that you've learned that, I'll definitely go out with you." She gave him a soft smile.

"I am so glad. Do you know how much sleep I haven't gotten in order to plan out on all of these impressions? It took me hours and hours and hou-"

Len got cut off by a pair of soft lips on his. He widened his eyes and saw... Rin was kissing him.

_Rin_ was kissing _him. _

Is this reality or a fantasy? This is actually happening. Rin is kissing him! Len ignored all his thoughts and sunked into the kiss, running his hands through Rin's soft, short hair.

Suddenly, he heard giggling. He opened his eyes and looked over to the living room entrance and spotted Miku and Neru chuckling while taking pictures on Neru's phone.

Len rolled his eyes and continued on with the kiss.

_Nothing _could ruin this moment, and he means _nothing. _

Do you know how hard he's been trying to get Rin to finally agree to go out with him?

* * *

**OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD! This sucked, right? I know it did. It's my first one-shot, so what exactly do you expect? Oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed it :3 And maybe you had a couple of laughs while reading~!**

**Review, pwease :3**


End file.
